ペーパークレーン
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Japanese Translation of Paper Cranes


康介x正弘

 **A / N:** **を日本文化では、それはあなたが千羽の折り紙の鶴を折る場合は、神々があなたの願いを付与することを船場ざる伝説から言われています。私は夏は私もテーマのファンフィクションを書くかもしれないことを考え出すと（ここまでカナダでは、実際に私たちは第二の冬を経験している）ことを決めました。それは基本的にすべてのお盆祭りをテーマにしたやおい物語の中で起こるので、これはセミパブリックレモンが含まれています（溢れて仕舞うを参照してください）。それ以外は、これは実際には非常にふわふわと愛らしいですが、あなたは目を細めた場合正博さんの過去についてのいくつかの不安があるかもしれません。**

 **-XOXO** **キミコ**

第三者POV

彼は支倉の膝に上跳ね上がったとして健介は興奮明るい色のパンフレットを保持しているリビングルームに走った生姜の髪の少年の半分が訴え「あなたはほとんど私が私のコーヒーをこぼさ作っああ、がらくた健介！」。

健介はまだ見て、支倉」、彼の顔に塗ら彼の広い幼稚な笑顔を保持しました！彼らは、健介のアイデアは、日付に行くために自分自身と支倉を取得するための試みであった「！この夏、神社でのお盆祭りを抱えているが、彼は支倉そうに予約されて以来、彼らは両方楽しんで何かを見つけるのは難しいだろう知っていたし、あまり外出好きではなかったです。

彼は、自分の携帯電話をチェックする前にパンフレットを見ていたイベントの日付は、ありがたいことに、彼は仕事を離れていた8月3日2018年、だった、彼らは夏休みに両方でした。彼は、うなずいた「うん、大丈夫だが、その後、行きましょう。」

彼はリビングルームグレーディング論文にあったよう健介の兄、康介は、彼らの会話を耳に「ああ、あなたは、2つのお盆祭りに日付に行くの？」こうすけを削除しました彼の口から煙草。

健介は興奮し「ッ、うなずきました！私たちは子供のように一つに行ってきましただからのそれは、私たちにとって本当に懐かしいです！」

シゲ、吉田剛は会話に飛び込みました。 「私が子供としてお盆祭りを愛した男。」シゲは私が第三ホイールを呼ぶ」と言いました！知るか？たぶん、私たちは浴衣でいくつかの雛を得るでしょう。」彼は冗談を言った、彼はおそらくかかわらず、女の子と機会がなかったです。

剛は、祭で雛を拾ってのアイデアで恥ずかし、理性と恥ずかしがり屋の声であること、吉田「そうそう、彼らが行って自分の髪を持つ伝統的な服でそんなにきれいになるだろう、彼らは-」想像彼は彼の変態考えを終えることができる前に1、剛を切断。

康介が男の子で笑ったし、彼の携帯電話をチェックし、「たぶん私は雅博を取る必要があり、我々はそれグループ日付作ることができます。」と彼は示唆しました。

正弘はその間大柴家族や友人のためユンゲを持つ巨大な中国の夕食を準備中台所に立っていたが、彼は彼のボーイフレンドが彼の名前を言及聞いたとき、彼は彼の料理の箸を落としました。誰もが心配顔で彼を見ました。彼は、シンクでそれらを洗い流すよう「A-ああ、それは何も...ただ少し不器用ません。」と彼は擁護しました。 「確かに私は、みんなで行きましょう。行くよ」と彼は答えました。

正弘はしかし少し失望した、お盆祭りは、彼のために悲しい休日の代わりに、幸せなものになっていました。彼の母親は、父親と一緒に祭りに彼を取ることを約束し、彼らは彼にペットの金魚をキャッチだろうが、彼の父は復帰せずにその日の朝に出て行った：ちょうどので、彼は5だったときに彼の父は彼らを残した日に起こった、参照してください。彼の母親の飲酒の問題が深刻になったと、彼女は彼を打ったとき、それはでした。

彼は、彼は後に、貞子と千羽鶴の彼の小学校の図書館で読んだ本に触発されました。彼は多分彼の父がそれらに戻ってくるだろうと、彼はそれらのすべての1000年を行った場合と信じていました。 _幼稚何の事。_ 彼は今、思いました。それにもかかわらず、彼はそれらのすべての彼の全体の生命にしようとして永続的であり、彼は千分のを作成することが無意味だったことを実現する前に、999に得ていた、彼はとにかく彼の願いを取得することはありませんでしょう。

...

誰もが誰もが正博と支倉を除いて、よく、それぞれの家庭に戻った上で2人の高校生がスレーブおいしい食事を食べ終わった後。彼は康介さんの胸に寄り添っながらこうすけと昌弘は朝日の11時のニュースを見てソファの上にあった、正弘は眠っ茂雄の毛皮を撫で。彼はタバコのようなにおいがしましたが、それは彼を攪拌よりも、香りがより正博を緩和します。正弘さんの両親は、両方の東京で販売され、最も挑発的なブランドのSHいトントンを吸ったが、彼は康介の香りに慣れのだし、それが快適さを彼に提供しました。

「どうしたの、大女部？」康介はささやきました。

「うん。」ブロンドは答えました。

康介が正博が彼の周りに直面してなって、長老は康介はめったにSettie彼を呼ばない「私が知りたい何かがあると、Settie」船尾まだ心配を見て、持っていたが、彼がやったときには、雅博を気にしませんでした。日本の多くの異なる方言があります。彼の古いギャングは彼らだけが彼の名前を発音できなかったので、彼らはすべての*大阪で育った、まだ未補正佐渡方言のアクセント*がたくさんあったように。正弘は、それが浩介はしかし深刻だったものであることを知っていました。

「それは何ですか？」正弘は、暫定的に少し尋ねた「私はあなたのクラスか何かにバッドマークを取得しています？」

「いいえ、私は以前ずっとあなたを追わただろうあなたがやったのはなぜ。」彼は、小さなクスクスと答えました「私たちをお盆に来て、あなたを尋ねられたときとても奇妙反応する？」

正弘は、離れて見ていない『な-何も、私はちょうど私の名前は会話の中で出てくる聞いて微クリしてた全てれる...』

こうすけは首を横に振った、「あなただけやりましたそれは再び、お盆に行くと間違って何かがあるのでしょうか？」と彼は押しました。

正弘は背の高いカラス、敗北、ため息をついた「私はまだそれについて話をする準備ができていないんだけど、私はまだあなたの男と祭りに行くよ。」正弘氏は、とても時間が無駄だと思った何かをすることにまだあやふやでした、彼は彼のセクシーな数学の先生とのデートに行く機会を渡すことができませんでした。

康介は「よし、あなたがしたい話をすれば、私に知らせてください。」、微笑んで彼は若い者の額にキスを押したように、彼は答えました。正弘は彼の胸の上に置くと、「それはあなたがすぐに眠りにつくべきで、後半のです。」と彼は付け加えました。

...

祭りの前日には、最終的にはそうなっていた男は、すべての浴衣のショッピングを出て行きました。健介が変化するブースから出てきたと、キュートな桜模様とラベンダー色の浴衣に周り周りを周る「あなたは必ず、これはちょっとガーリーではないのですか？」と彼は尋ねました。

支倉は「それは赤ん坊私には正常に見える。」、首を横に振ったシゲと剛の両方が彼らの両方が市松模様と同じオレンジ色の浴衣つかんで実現し、その変更のブースから出てきた「おやおや男を。」彼らは一斉に言った、バックに行きました変化する。他の人は彼らに少し笑いました。

正弘はブルーのストライプを対照的なと水色の浴衣を着ていた、それは青だった康介さんの好きな色を考えるようになり、これも彼の地獄のように美味しそうでした。彼はそれで起こっています。突然幕が開いた引っ張られたと吉田が登場し、「A-ああ！申し訳ありませんSetagawaが、私はこの1つは空だと思った。」と彼は擁護しました。

彼は浴衣を披露尋ねた- 「ER、大柴先生はこの1つを好きになるでしょう？あなたは康介が思う、大したことない」昌弘は、それをオフに振りました。

吉田は、うなずいた「うん、それはあなたに本当によさそうだ。」と彼は答えました。 「私は彼を幸せにしますので大柴先生は青の色合いを好き知っている。」

昌弘は浴衣を脱いで、彼らはちょうど決めたのでその間シゲと剛が同じ浴衣をつかんまま、レジに行くと支払う前に彼の通常の服の上に置きます彼らの通常の服を着てお祭りに移動します。

（A / Nは：ここでは、彼らが着ている浴衣にはいくつかの写真のリンクがある

正浩（右写真） - /user_data/master/packages/default/img/sakura-com

健介-  kf/HTB1fKYbd4uaVKJjSZFjq6AjmpXae/Fate-Zero-Stay-Night-Illyasviel-von-Einzbern-Purple-Flower-Kimono-Yukata-Dress-制服・コスチューム・アニメ・ _ 

康介-  . 

朝や-  shop. /kimonomachi/キャビネット/ 0415 / 041542_

吉田-  media/27511d_ea5338168d0b42f792f77ddd8753cb76~ /v1/fill/w_498,h_664,al_c,q_ 

...

昌弘は彼のアパートタイピングに座っていました離れて彼のソーラーハイブリッドフリップ電話で、現在、彼は明日のグループ日のために彼らの待ち合わせ場所について康介をテキストメッセージれた康介は、彼の子供の頃の思い出をトリガーに何かを育てたとき、彼女はあまりにもなりますので、「笑桑原はそう悪い私たちのクラスでやっている理由は、多くの折り紙のou彼女の割り当てのトン。」彼が書きました。

これは、もちろん、私はそれは彼女が何かについて熱情的だと素敵だと思うと、なぜあなたはの他のグレードについて教えて言っている？」、彼が作った折り鶴の雅博を思い出しました

「吉田は、他のラインにあったと私は通常クラスの問題について彼に文句を言います。」彼が説明した。 「確かに、それはリラックス趣味です。彼女はこれまでに千羽の鶴を作られているのだろうか。」

クレーンのコレクションを見ブロンドが彼の天井から吊り下げられ、桑原は間違いなく、彼がかつてあったように折り紙を作るに捧げられました。彼は、桑原は彼女が千をしていたために望むだろうかと思いました。おそらく、彼女のボーイフレンドが所有しますか？彼女の家族の健康？多分、彼は千を完了し、新しい願い事をする必要があり、そこに無限の可能性があったが、それは正博思考を得ました。

彼は自分自身の絵を開き、康介が、彼らは冬に取った公園で茂雄と一緒に遊んで、雪は康介の黒檀の髪に混入し、彼は彼の顔を飾る喜び無罪のまれな外観を持っていました。彼は永遠に康介さんの側でになりたかった：まさひろは彼の願いが何であったかを知っていたときです。

'まだいますか？'康介は尋ねた、彼の電話の賑やかは彼を驚かせて、彼は思考の彼の列車から壊れていました。

「ええ、私は私のお母さんに気を取られてしまいました。」彼が嘘をつきました。現在、彼は常にそれを阻止するために田我またはNORIKIYOの音楽を非難して彼の母親は、彼女の顧客名のいずれかをうめき声隣の部屋で、昌弘はむしろそのような彼自身の母親のアイデアによって妨害した（T / Nを：日本のヒップホップアーティスト） 。

「これは後半Settieを取得しています、あなたはすぐにいくつかの睡眠を取得する必要があります。明日浴衣でお会いするのを待つことはできません（゜3 ^）3'

『3おやすみなさい（-.-）ZZZ』

昌弘はなく、彼は最終的に千クレーンを掛け、右スリープ状態に行きませんでした。これで彼は書いた：私は永遠に康介一緒にいたいです。

...

すべての楽しい、子供じみた騒ぎの背景には太鼓と笛で演奏されている日本の伝統音楽があった、肉のグリルや綿菓子の香りが空気に殺到しました。はいああ、これはお盆でした。

「昌弘〜」若い声と呼ばれます。健介、康介、鬼怒川温泉あさや他はそれらのすべてが浴衣を着て、雅博向かって歩きました。 「うわー、それはあなたにとても良いですね！」

鬼怒川温泉あさやは彼に嫉妬の冗談外観を与え、彼はほとんど正広に「あなたがけがをした場合、私のボーイフレンド」のスピーチを与えたかったです。

康介は、「私の兄は、あなたが知っている権利である。」、彼のボーイフレンドの手を取った彼は、金髪の耳にささやいた。 「あなたは本当に素晴らしい見てください」と、彼は正博さんのお尻迅速スクイーズを得ました。

シゲと剛が一緒に3人の女の子一人で自分の年齢に気づき、彼らは、機会を活用することにしました「私たちすみませんが、10時位置の女の子があります。」シゲは提案言いました。

剛は吉田の手首をつかんで、恥ずかしがり屋の少年に沿って引っ張る「楽しい愛の鳥を持っている！」と彼は呼ばれます。吉田はその間先に死ん美しさに言うために巧妙な何かを考えるようにしようとしていました。

鬼怒川温泉あさやが、研介の手を取った「あなたは右、シューティングゲームをプレイしたいと言っていた？」と彼は尋ねました。

短い黒髪は「！うん、一緒に遊ぶ行きましょう」、興奮してうなずき、二人はブースの一つに手に手をオフに走りました。

康介は、「私はそれがその後、私たちだけだと思う。」、優しい笑顔で彼の若い恋人を見て

...

二つはしばらくの間の領域の周りに歩いてその両方を美しくそれがあった、laternライトとの距離の都市の光で照らされました驚くべき山があって、それは確かに下の東京の素晴らしい景色のうちの2つを与えたか、リモート。彼らは言葉を感じていたか、他の知っている現時点では必要とされていなかった、ただ互いの会社を楽しんで、快適な沈黙の中で歩きました。正弘の胃が突然非常に大声で、うなりました。

「それが何だったか？」康介は尋ねました。

「ああ、ええと...私の胃。私は空腹だと思います。」昌弘は答えました。

黒檀の髪の男は、私たちは、独自の料理を食べることができないので、あまりにも悪いと思います」、彼のかわいい恋人でくすくす笑っ。私はここで待って、その後、*私たちにいくつかのかき氷を買いに行くよ「（* T / N：コーンでちょうど基本的に雪のコーンではない）。

彼が言われたよう正広がした、突然、彼は勇桑原は誰かと歩いているのを見ました。 「ああ、ちょっと！それは瀬田川でしょ！」彼女は呼ばれ、 『長い時間がないを参照してください。』

彼は彼女の背中に手を振った、 『長い時間が全く桑原を参照してください。』昌弘は彼女の隣の人が彼の旧友山瀬だったことに気づいた、と彼は桑原の手を握っていたこと。 「山瀬は、あなたということですか？

山瀬は単にうなずき、少し彼に微笑んだ、話すことはありませんでした。

「すごいああ、次の2つの右、とうの昔のギャングからお互いを知っていますか？ Yacchanは私のボーイフレンドです。それは彼が私の人生に入ってきた奇跡です。」桑原は確かにおしゃべりなタイプ、山瀬の全く逆でした。 Yacchanはあまりにも彼のために確かに奇妙なニックネームでした。

正弘は、会話では大きくなかったが、彼は続けて、「それでは、どのように2会うやった？」

「うーん...私は彼が原因で私の願いを私に送られてきたかもしれないと思うが、彼は私の父の店で働く」桑原は、始まりました」アイテムをストッキングで。時間が経つにつれて、我々はただちょっとお互いのために落ち、そして今、私たちは一緒にいる。」

昌弘は一瞬彼女を停止し、 『あなたは『あなたの願いを』とは何を意味するのですか？』と彼は尋ねました。

桑原は微笑んが、それにはユーモアがありませんでした。山瀬が雅博に話をするために自分自身時にそれを取った、「イサのお母さんは、彼女が再び愛を見つけるために希望1000羽の折り鶴を作り、昨年亡くなったとき、彼女は最後のお盆佐々木禎子さんの銅像にそれらを持ってきて、私は彼女の後の日に会った。」彼は撫で短い女の子の髪。

桑原は「それは山瀬が同じ願いを作ったので、私たちは一緒に持って来られたことを運命のようなものだ。」、愛情を込めて彼女のボーイフレンドでアップ微笑ん彼らは喜んでお互いにキスをしました。正弘は、彼の古い友人も彼の誇りに思って、自分自身に新しい恋を見つけたことを幸せでした。 「とにかく、私たちは学校でお会いし、私の他の友人のいくつかを満たすためになるだろう。」と彼女は言ったと山瀬で逃げました。

正弘は山瀬は、彼が彼を刺した夜彼に言ったことを思い出しました。多分...山瀬は彼と恋に一度だった、多分彼はまだありました。正広が最初の場所で彼の気持ちに気付いていないため、いくつかの罪悪感を感じながら、彼がいないアップとこうすけを残すことができます。彼はそれを知っていました。 _一人だけ別のものを傷つける良い感じを作ります。_ 彼は思いました。確かに、山瀬は未知の感情を返さない正弘によって傷ついたが、彼は、残念ながらそのダメージを元に戻すことができませんでした。彼は最初の場所で知っていたとしても、彼はそのように山瀬を見ることができないだろう。

正弘は精神的な問題を秤量したように彼は突然聞き慣れない手でつかんで、彼は凍結しました。それは彼のお尻を痴漢行為を開始し、彼はそれを止めるために何もできなかった、彼は助けを叫びしようとしましたが、彼の声は、それが持つべき道を出ていませんでした。正弘氏は、全く逆だった、決して簡単に怯えていたが、彼は手が、それは彼の体の前に道の周りだ作ったとき、彼の唇をエスケープ怖がっウインパーを制御することができませんでした。

突然、それが停止し、大声でBAMを聞かれた「ああ、FうCK！」金髪の少年を暴行男が叫びました。

康介は彼の手をつかんで、彼らが安全に破線。

...

彼らは、彼らが消えだろうどこまで実現して二人は喘ぎました。 「あなたは大丈夫か？」康介は尋ねました。

正弘は「うん...私は大丈夫だよ。」、彼のボーイフレンドの肩を開催しました。彼は彼の浴衣内部から膨らみを見下ろし、「ほとんど罰金。」

2が自分の浴衣を汚す可能性があることを気にしませ、地面に座って、「Settie私は彼があなたに何をしていたか見たとき、私はなぜあなたが悲鳴なかった、小愛た。」

昌弘が少し泣かせる、 『私は...私は。私は行うことができなかった』康介は、彼の腕の中で彼を開催」ことができませんでした何も私は馬鹿なんですよ！プラスかき氷が台無しにしまった。」

「あなたは私がその気に思いますか？あなたが危険にさらされている場合、それはすべてのコストであなたを守るために、私の本能だ。」康介は若いの背中をこすりました。 「それはあなたが今安全だ...大丈夫です。」と彼はささやきました。彼らはただ一緒になるために必要な、これ以上の言葉を交換する必要が、しばらくの間そこに座っていません。

彼らは落ち着いだろう後に「さて、」康介は「のは、これが無駄に行かせないようにしましょう。」、再び始めた彼は、かき氷を開催し、雅博にウィンク。

正弘は、彼がどのように空腹を思い出し、合意にくすくす。

...

二人は手が絡み合って、一緒に地面に座って、彼らが食べたとして、両方のはジョークや物語を共有していました。 「ハハ、康介があなたの舌は今緑である。」昌弘が実現しました。

康介は、くすくす「とあなたは青正博です。」彼は金髪のあごをつかんで、「我々はターコイズを作る方法について。」彼らは笑って、大体お互いにキスを始めました。

彼らは、康介が獲得した優位のための舌の戦いで終わった、彼は彼の首に移動する前に昌弘の口のすべての部分を味わうようにしてくださいました。 「あ-ああ。」正広の浴衣の下の膨らみは康介さん移動に少し大きいおかげで成長しました。

「あわやへぇ、私はあなたがどちらかを待つことはできません参照してください。」康介は少し肌寒い空気に彼の上半身を露出しの若いローブを開きました。彼は金髪のはつらつと乳首で引っ張るようになったとして、黒檀の髪の男が別のキスのためにダウン急襲しました。

「コ−康介！」再び彼の口の中で長老の舌で話すことが困難でした。すぐ康介はキスを壊し、前述の乳首を吸うために下向きに頭を動かし、そして正博はエクスタシーに戻って彼の頭を投げました。 「はいAHH！」と彼は叫びました。彼の熟練した舌は周りの先端を丸めて、彼は彼のキュートな下っ端が痛みになりたくなかった少し、あまりないので、それを下にビット。彼は他のものに上を移動する前に、看護の赤ちゃんであるかのように彼はピンクのつぼみを吸いました。

彼は正博のボクサーを削除する前に康介は、各ニップルに同じ処理を与え、腫れメンバーはオープンエアで急速に成長しました。康介はもう時間、自分の浴衣を削除正弘さんの上にそれを置くことを無駄にしませんでしたので、彼は、少なくともダウンにレイアウトするソフト何かを持っていると思います。いつも念のため尋ねる康介「あなたはこの正浩？で大丈夫だよろしいです」と、彼はさらに、彼は簡単に怖がって取得していない知っている、若い怖がらせるためにしたくありませんでした。

昌弘は「私は大丈夫だよ、そう私は本当に良い感じてください」、康介の頬に対する彼の手のひらを置く

康介が必要なプッシュされたこと、そして彼が正広の穴の内側に指を押しました。 「ああ、私は男の子、お父さんはあなたが素晴らしい感じるように起こっているだろう。」と彼は約束しました。彼はそれが微妙なエリアだっ優しくあるため、穴の周りに指を伸ばし、彼は彼をscizzoredし、さらに内側に指を押し続け、うめき声がちょうど来続けました。彼はvelvetlyエリア彼が指を除去したことを感じましたら、正弘は彼の内部にそれらの損失で少しwhinedが、より良い何かが来ていた知っていました。

「あ-ああ！」康介は、11インチの散水ショッキングと口であり、彼は最終的にかかわらず、彼は実験的康介の長さにダウン腰を巻いたときにはいつも、彼のサイズに調整する瞬間を金髪を取りました。彼は手がかりを持って、ゆっくりとバック突っ込む前に引き出された。喜んでうめき声が正広の喉からリッピングして、これは良い兆候でした。夫婦は愛情を込めてキスをし、彼らの甘い愛作りを続ける前に、お互いに微笑みました。

彼はほとんどティーンエイジャーのように、顔を赤らめ少年の非常光景を見に来たが、彼はそれを抑制して与えることを続けて、なぜ彼が今まで、彼の前に横たわっていた人の若いほど美しいものを見たい場合康介は知りませんでした彼が本当に必要なものの美しさ。彼は正博は素晴らしい気分にさせるより多くの何を望んでいない、彼の人生はそれに依存しているかのように彼に突き出す保つために、愛され、安全な。そして右の心の中で、誰が、彼が行った方法を感じて彼を責めるだろうか？自分のペースをスピードアップとして正広のうめき声とだけ呼吸はますます不安定になった、彼は彼が声を出して言うことができなかった言葉を伝える康介の名前を呼び続けました。それは純粋な至福でした。

「ああ、ええと、康介が...私はつもりだ。」

康介は突っ込みながらオフ雅博をけいれん開始しました。 「私も、ほら、Settie！射精を私にとってSettie、パパのため兼。」

すべてだったそれは取り、両者が同時に来ました。

バーム！

彼らは彼らの余韻に空を見上げると花火のショーが始まっていたことがわかりました。

...

康介は正広は実際にまだ彼の内側に、彼の膝の上に座っていたが、それは今は問題ではありませんでした。正弘は、彼が彼のために1000台のクレーンを作ったかについて康介に語ったように、2つの花火を一緒に見て彼らの静かなエリアに座っていました。 「まあ、」こうすけ「は、私はそれにあなたなしで将来のための計画を持っていなかったので、あなたは、真来てあなたの願いに数えることができる。」、始まったと彼は答えました。

正弘は微笑んで、「私はうれしい。」、彼にキスをしました

彼らはちょうど全体の夜のためにお互いに甘いことを続け、すべての祭りを忘れ。

一方シゲ、剛と吉田が拾った少女たちが茂みからこうすけと雅博を見ていました。 「キャ〜！これは私のブログ上で起こっている現実のBL！」

『OMG、あなたが今までそれほど甘いものを見てきました！？』

Heeheeheeセメは、保護見えます『私は好き！』彼らはプラトン。 3男子高校生は、すべての彼らはちょうど持っていた外傷体験に対処しようとしていた。

終わり


End file.
